dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Full-Nelson
The Full-Nelson (羽交い締め) technique has been used throughout Dragon Ball Z, in a number of battles. The technique consists of the attacker putting their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the arm pits, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. Overview It is used by one of Dodoria's Elite soldiers to hold Bardock for one of his comrades to attack Bardock during their battle on Planet Meat.Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 The technique is used in the series against Raditz, as part of Goku and Piccolo's Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon team attack, which kills both Goku and Raditz.Dragon Ball Z episode 5, "Gohan's Rage" Later, on Namek, it is used by Captain Ginyu in the Captain Ginyu Saga; Ginyu had Goku in a tight grip with Goku unable to escape after Jeice fired a Full Power Energy Wave at him, however, Ginyu let Goku go because he placed the move only thanks to Jeice's interference with their fight.Dragon Ball Z episode 69, "Incredible Force!" Spice uses the technique to retrain Piccolo while the later pretends being infected by the Black Water Mist while on Kami's Lookout.Dragon Ball Z episode 111, "Fight with Piccolo" The Red Shark Gang leader Rock uses the hold to restrain Videl when she comes to rescue the Satan City Mayor from them.Dragon Ball Z episode 203, "Rescue Videl" As the Great Saiyaman, Gohan uses the hold to restrain Videl when the latter tries to attack him, thinking he is kidnapping Chobi from the Musuka Circus, while he was in fact returning him to his parents.Dragon Ball Z episode 204, "Blackmail" In the finals of the child's division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks uses a Full-Nelson to restrain Goten, and Goten has to go Super Saiyan to escape. Later in the fight, Goten places the hold on Trunks. Majin Vegeta uses the technique against Goku during their battle in the Rocky Canyon, and tries to impale him on a stalactite, though Goku broke free.Dragon Ball Z episode 230, "The Long Awaited Fight" Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) briefly holds Vegeta in a Full-Nelson, with Vegeta soon freed when Goku attacks Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 268, "Union of Rivals" Gohan performs a Full-Nelson on the God of Destruction Beerus when he tries to stop him from attacking Mr. Buu only to have his head slammed into Buu's.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 Appearances in Video Games Goku uses the technique as part of the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon in cutscenes of several video games. It is Captain Ginyu's grapple throw in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It can be used by all the playable characters in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale in order to hold an opponent so that a teammate can land hits on them. Trivia *The Full-Nelson is among a number of "real world" fighting techniques to be used in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Gallery DFrogFullNelson.png|One of Dodoria's elites using a Full-Nelson on Bardock Ginyu Full-Nelson.jpg|Ginyu holds Goku in a Full-Nelson SpiceFullnelson.png|Spice performs a Nelson hold on Piccolo Videl captured.png|Rock holds Videl in a Full-Nelson 257560-8151621-chibitournybig.jpg|Goten using a Full-Nelson on Trunks 197 20120224-19223520.jpg|Trunks uses the Full-Nelson on Goten once again The Long Awaited Fight - FullNelson.PNG|Vegeta holds Goku in a Full-Nelson GokuvsVegeta.jpg|Majin Vegeta places a Full-Nelson on Goku References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques